


meteor showers (michael gets angry)

by cyclonelacrosse



Series: prompts [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, but oh well, it just makes it look official, neither is the arryn/miles/barbara, the kerry/miles/chris thing is hardly even worth mentioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclonelacrosse/pseuds/cyclonelacrosse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Arryn this time, drunk off gin and tonics, (and maybe a couple of body shots with Miles and Barbara that no one needs to know about) who runs to the small stage and announces loudly into the microphone that ‘a game of Never Have I Ever is about to be started by the bar, so you should come join.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	meteor showers (michael gets angry)

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed, per usual, and also written on a six hour car ride, so please excuse any horrid errors.

Roosterteeth was having a party. Not one of those ‘let’s invite a bunch of bigwig assholes to a swanky club and kiss ass to make them like us’ parties. It was more of a “Burnie loves everyone who works here and wants an excuse to get shitfaced so he can tell them without feeling embarrassed” party. (Gavin knows those happen FAR more often than Burnie would like to admit.) Those were his favorite kind. It meant he could hang out with people who he rarely got to see, like Chris, or Miles, or Monty. It also meant that inevitably, Barbara or Kara would get drunk and instigate a ‘party game’, (Gavin hated that phrase.) such as truth or dare, or too hot, or sometimes even never have I ever. (If he was being honest, that one was his favorite. Mostly because he had an excuse to take 10 shots in a short amount of time) It was about that time of night at this particular party. It’s Arryn this time, drunk off gin and tonics, (and maybe a couple of body shots with Miles and Barbara that no one needs to know about) who runs to the small stage and announces loudly into the microphone that ‘a game of Never Have I Ever is about to be started by the bar, so you should come join.’ At least, Gavin thinks that’s what she says. She was slurring quite a bit. He smiles slightly to himself and drops his beer onto a random table, joining the trickle of people making their way to the bar, some (like Kerry and Joel) stumbling and falling into others. He joins the circle of coworkers, standing in between Ray and a pleasantly buzzed Michael.   
“Hello, my little Michael.” Gavin says, slinging an arm around Michael’s broad shoulders and beaming widely at him. He feels oddly gratified when Michael smiles back, ignoring the tightening feeling in his chest and turning back to face the center of the circle.  
“Never have I ever had sex in a public place.” Gavin can’t see who says this, but almost half the group reaches out and takes a shot. (including himself, but he hopes no one notices.) He glances over to the glasses sitting in front of Michael and feels a blush crawl up his neck when he sees he only has 9 full glasses.   
The game progresses around the group and when it reaches Gavin, he says “Never have I ever had a threesome.” and smirks. It’s a lie, but he knows no one knows and he also knows Michael has, so he uses it against Michael at every game of this they play. (He purposely uses things he knows Michael has done to piss him off. It’s a bad habit.) He sees Miles, Chris, and Kerry glance at each other and grins when all three of them take shots. The game continues, with Gavin downing his 3rd, 4th, and 5th shot all in a row and Geoff and Griffon both going out on “never have i ever used a collar in the bedroom” which is so, so much more than Gavin ever needed to know about his host’s sex life. (He also sees Michael and Chris take shots, which, damn.)   
The game comes back to him quicker this time, with three people going out, leaving only about 5 of them still playing. He goes with “Never have I ever visited the Caribbean.” which, for these games, is pretty tame, but when he sees Michael give him an dirty look and take a shot, he smiles.   
Every time the game comes back to him, he says things to get a reaction out of Michael and boy, does it work. By the time there are only Michael, Kerry, and himself left, he pulls out his secret weapon. He smirks at Michael, leans closer, and says “Never have I ever jacked off in the office,and Michael and Kerry both swear at him, taking their last shots and slamming them onto the bar. Kerry mutters “Fuck this shit, I’m gonna find Nick and Chris.”and he leaves, and Gavin is suddenly hyperaware of the way Michael is glaring at him, arms crossed. Gavin can almost see the smoke coming out of his ears, and he giggles quietly at the mental picture.  
“You’re a fucking prick, you know that?” Michael says, and even though he sounds angry Gavin thinks he can see the beginnings of a smile before he turns around and walks towards the door. Gavin gives him until he sees the door close and follows him, the almost chilly air hitting him when he steps outside and making him shiver. He sees the curly hair disappear around a corner and gives chase, walking until he’s standing beside Michael.  
“Hey.” he says quietly. Michael turns and looks at him, cocking his head and waiting for the inevitable.  
“I’m sorry. I know I’m a prick, but it always seems like a good idea when i start to do it.” Gavin looks away and leans his head against the brick side of the bar. Michael laughs softly and Gavin turns to face him, eyes brightening when he sees the smile on Michael's face.  
“You pleb, I’m not angry.” the shorter man says, and Gavin’s breath catches when he’s suddenly caged in by Michael's arms, face mere inches away from Gavin’s.  
‘You’re not?” he asks, and when Michael tilts his head up slightly and catches Gavin’s lips with his own, he knows the answer.  
‘Of course not, dumbass.” he says shen they pull away from each other. He’s basically talking into Gavin’s mouth when he winks and continues “Just gotta keep up the appearance, you know?” Gavin laughs and nods, kissing Michael again, but with more force. Michael presses harder against Gavin’s front, hands leaving the wall and one coming to rest on the back of Gavin’s neck, the other cupping Gavin’s cheek. Gavin lets out a groan and shoves one hand into Gavin’s hair and the other into his-  
“Holy shit.” someone breathes, and the two men jump apart faster than a shot, looking sheepishly at a furiously blushing Chris.  
“I’m just gonna-” and he runs back around the corner.


End file.
